Le cimetière maudit
by XxDiiDiixX
Summary: En 1812, toute la famille Uchiwa est assassinée et enterrer dans le cimetière maudit. Mais une rumeur cours à propos de ce cimetière. Des années plus tard Naruto Uzumaki, jeune étudiant va faire la connaissance d'un mort-vivant et va en tomber amoureux.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** le cimetière maudit

**Auteur :** XxDiiDiixX

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, ils ne seront jamais à moi T.T

**Couple :** SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Yaoi, romance, surnaturel, un peu horreur.

**Résumer :** En 1812, la famille Uchiwa est assassinée au complet et enterrer dans le cimetière maudit. Mais il y a une drôle de rumeur sur ce cimetière et c'est grâce à celui-ci que deux âmes sœur vont se rencontrer même si elles ont des presque 200 ans de différence.

**Note :** Alors, voilà j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic et j'ai voulu tester donc dite moi si vous aimez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas « L'hôpital des problèmes » ^^

Prologue :

**En 1812 :**

Le 22 janvier 1812, un vieil homme était assis dans son fauteuil en train de siroter son café. Cette personne était perdue dans ces pensées.

_« Oui cela ne fait aucun doute, un grand malheur c'est abattu sur la Famille Uchiwa cette nuit. Cela n'en fait aucun doute. Cette famille était telle maudite comme le disait toutes les rumeurs. Les gens sont-ils tous devenu fou ? Pour en être arrivé à faire un tel désastre pour une simple rumeur, surement. Et maintenant qui nous dira si cette rumeur était vraie ou fausse ? Surement personne. La famille Uchiwa restera un mystère pour tous. »_

Une petite fille toute joyeuse d'âgée d'environ huit ans arriva près du vieil homme.

-Bonjour grand-père ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, je vais très bien Maeva.

-D'accord, tien voici le journal d'aujourd'hui, je te l'ai apporté voyant que tu n'étais pas encore venu le chercher.

-Merci ma chérie, va rejoindre ta mère maintenant sinon tu vas arriver en retard à l'école.

-Bien au revoir grand-père.

-Au revoir Maeva.

Quand la petite fille fut partie, le vieil homme déposa sa tasse sur la petite table basse qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Et repris à la place dans ses mains le journal que sa petite fille avait déposé là quelques minutes avant son départ.

_« Mes doutes étaient donc bien fondés, plus aucun membre de cette famille maudites n'étaient encore vie, ils ont été tous tuer. Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais de là à tous les éliminé. La nuit du 21 au 22 janvier 1812, la famille Uchiwa fut éradiquée de la Terre à tous jamais. Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit que mensonge vu le cimetière où ils vont être enterrés. Le cimetière maudit, tout est maudit dans cette ville ma parole. Mais cet endroit aussi à une longue histoire. Si les gens voulaient à ce point éliminé cette famille pourquoi vouloir les enterrer là ? Ils n'en seront jamais quittes. »_

Et pour une raison que tout le monde ignore, l'homme rendit en cet instant son dernier souffle.

En première page du journal on pouvait y lire :

_**« La famille maudite des Uchiwa a été assassinée cette nuit. Il n'y a aucun survivant, toute la famille a été massacrée à coup de hache. Le plus jeune des enfants de Fugaku Uchiwa a été le plus dur à identifier. Cela prouve bien à quel point se massacre a été sanglant et horrible. Sous l'ordre du maire, la famille sera enterrée la semaine suivante au cimetière maudit. Personne n'aurait vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit pendant qu'avait lieux se massacre. Les enquêteurs sont toujours en train d'inspecter le lieu à la recherche d'indice, mais cela semble perdu d'avance, l'assassin se serait selon les enquêteurs préparés et ce crime est mis en œuvre depuis certainement bien longtemps.**_

_**Yumi Nishami »**_

**En 2010 :**

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

-Bien vous me ferez pour la semaine prochaine chacun un exposé, le sujet sur lequel traitera votre exposer est inscrit sur cette feuille. Et surtout prenez se travaille au sérieux, il comptera pour une grosse partie des points pour l'examen de fin d'année.

Une fois que Naruto Uzumaki eu reçu sa feuille, il s'étonna de son sujet sur lequel il allait devoir travailler.

_« La famille maudite des Uchiwa, 1812 »_

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** le cimetière maudit

**Auteur :** XxDiiDiixX

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, ils ne seront jamais à moi T.T

**Couple :** SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Yaoi, romance, surnaturel, un peu horreur.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**(POV Naruto)**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis ici pour vous raconter mon histoire. Une histoire surréaliste, imaginaire. Beaucoup de personnes ne croient pas aux comptes de fées ou aux histoires d'horreur. Figurez-vous que moi non plus, en tout cas c'est ce que je vous aurais dit il y a cinq ans de là. Pourquoi il y a cinq ans et pas maintenant ? Bonne question. Simplement, car je vis une histoire surréaliste, ma vie est un compte de fée et mon prince charmant n'est rien d'autre qu'une personne des histoires d'horreur. Quoi ? Vous me prenez pour un fou ? Moi aussi je me prenais pour un fou au début, mais cela c'est avéré être faux, heureusement, j'ai encore toute ma tête et je sais encore ce que je dis, non mais. Mais d'un côté vous avez raison, si on m'avait dit il y a cinq ans d'ici que j'allais tomber amoureux d'un mort-vivant et faire ma vie avec celui-ci, j'aurais tout de suite appelé l'hôpital psychiatrique pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher. Mais pour vous mieux comprendre mon histoire, autant remonter au jour où tout cela à commencer.

**Cinq ans au par avant :**

Mon histoire commence le 15 novembre 2010. Le jour venait de se lever sur le petit village de Konoha. Je dormais bien tranquillement dans mon lit pensant rater l'école et rester la dans mon lit (j'avais débranché mon réveil). Mais mon plan ne marcha pas tel que je l'avais prévu, non ma mère arriva dans ma chambre en me hurlant de me dépêcher, que j'ai école aujourd'hui, que je n'ai que dix-sept ans et que je suis donc obligé d'aller à l'école et patati et patata. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans le bus à côté de mon ami. Kiba, c'est un mec super sympa et très drôle, il a la même taille que moi les cheveux bruns ainsi que les yeux et deux étranges tatouages sur les deux joues représentant des triangles rouges. C'est un truc que font tous les gens de leur famille, ne me demander pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais compris moi-même. On arrive enfin à l'école, on se dirige alors vers notre bande qui est déjà là au complet comme toujours.

-Eh voilà notre blonde nationale !

-Oh ça va arrête avec ça, ça m'énerve !

-Oh j'en connais un qui s'est levé du pied gauche.

-Ah ah très marrant !

Celui qui vient de parler est Saï, je n'aime pas ce mec simplement parce qu'il fait toujours de faux sourires (on dirait un fou des fois). Il a pris l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça simplement parce que je suis blond, blond aux yeux bleus. Le reste de la bande se compose de Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Chôji, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara. Gaara est mon meilleur ami, la toute première fois ou l'on c'est rencontré, on devait avoir quatre ans et c'était à l'hôpital. Ah je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai des problèmes au cœur et aux poumons. J'ai vécu mon enfance dans les hôpitaux. Gaara aussi avait des problèmes au cœur et aux poumons. Quand il était petit, ses parents et lui ont eu un accident de voiture et des objets lui ont transpercé le cœur et les poumons. Moi a ce qu'on m'avait dit, je suis né avec une malformation du cœur et pour mes poumons c'est mon beau-père qui m'a poignardé a mainte reprise dans la poitrine et il a transpercé mes poumons.

Mon père ne m'a jamais connu, l'hôpital l'avait appelé pour lui dire que maman était occupée de m'accoucher. Il est alors parti sur-le-champ de son travail, mais malheureusement, il a eu un accident de voiture qui lui sera mortelle.

J'ai aussi faillit perdre maman une fois que je fus sorti de son ventre, les médecins n'arrivaient pas à arrêter les hémorragies. Mais ils y sont quand même arrivés. Ma mère était effondrée quand elle a appris que papa était mort.

Trois ans plus tard elle a rencontré un homme, elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse et que j'allais enfin avoir un papa. La première fois que j'ai vu ce mec, je l'ai détesté. Il avait beau être gentil avec moi, m'acheter plein de cadeaux, je ne l'aimais pas.

Un an après, ma mère l'aimait toujours autant, même s'ils se disputaient souvent. Mais quelque chose à déraper et le drame est arrivé.

_**Flash back :**_

On est samedi, je suis dans ma chambre en train de jouer avec mes petites voitures. J'entends encore maman se disputer avec son homme. Je n'y fais pas attention, cela arrive souvent et puis d'ici quelques minutes se sera fini. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne se passera pas comme d'habitude. J'entends un grand bruit et un hurlement de ma mère. Puis plus rien, je sors de ma chambre sans faire de bruit et m'avance vers les escaliers. Je les descends le plus silencieusement possible. À gauche de ceux-ci il y a une porte, c'est la cuisine. C'est de là que venait les cris et le bruit. Je m'avance vers la porte, la pousse un peu et là... l'horreur, je vois ma mère qui baigne dans son sang. Je me retourne à toute vitesse, car quelqu'un est arrivé derrière moi. Je le vois, il me regarde avec un sourire qui fait peur. Est-il devenu fou ? C'est la seule question que je me suis posé en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement de moi. Il lève sa main et la rabat sur mon visage. Je tombe à terre, j'ai énormément mal à la tête. Je suis à moitié dans les vapes. Je le vois s'accroupir près de moi, il a un couteau en main cette fois-ci. Il lève à nouveau sa main et la rabat sur ma poitrine. Je hurle tellement ça me fait mal, au secoure, quelqu'un, sauvez-moi de ce fou ! Maman, je tourne ma tête vers elle.

-maman…

**II **J'ai tout juste le temps de murmurer ce mot qu'un nouveau coup s'abat sur moi. Il va recommencer le même mouvement plusieurs fois, jusqu'à me considérer assez mal en point. J'ai du mal à gardez les yeux ouverts. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis ce refermé dans un claquement sourd. Il est parti.

Je tourne ma tête vers ma mère et la regarde une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Il fait tout noir, j'ai mal partout, j'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais ils me font trop mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on a collé mes paupières ensemble. J'ai un drôle de gout dans ma bouche, le gout du sang mélanger avec d'autre gout encore plus horrible. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, je réussis à rouvrir un œil et je vois un petit garçon aux cheveux roux qui est planté là devant mon lit. Il me regarde de ses yeux verts, je les trouve très beau.

-Tu… tu as… de jolis… yeux.

Rien qu'à dire cette phrase une douleur immense se propage dans mon corps, j'ai l'impression qu'on me poignarde encore. J'ai mal.

-Merci, toi aussi tes yeux sont très jolis.

Je l'ai regardé et sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis mis à sourire. Le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais fait. Il n'y avait que ma mère qui jusqu'à maintenant avait vu se sourire. Quelques jours plus tard, on m'a annoncé que maman était morte et que j'allais devoir aller dans un orphelinat, car on ne retrouvait plus mon beau-père. Après ça je me suis refermé sur moi-même et je ne parlai à personne, sauf à Gaara. Il m'a aidé à sortir de ma dépression. Nos vies à tous les deux se sont passées entre l'orphelinat et l'hôpital. Quelques années plus tard Gaara et moi fûmes adoptés par des familles différentes. Cela a été très dur de se quitter, mais avec le temps cela a été beaucoup mieux. On se voyait quasiment toujours autant.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Gaara et moi sommes devenus vraiment inséparables et les meilleurs amis du monde. On était toujours là l'un pour l'autre en cas de problème. C'est même lui qui a été le premier à savoir que j'étais homosexuel. Eh oui, je ne suis pas attiré par la gente féminine, mais par la gente masculine. Moquez vous si vous le voulez, il y a bien longtemps que je ne fais plus attention aux insultes qu'on me lance. La sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se dirige vers l'entrée du bâtiment, c'est toujours pareil. Ça devient lassent à la fin, toujours la même rengaine. Je suis mes amis, on se sépare, car nous ne sommes pas tous dans la même classe. Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino et moi sommes dans la même classe. Tous se dirigent vers leur place habituelle. Moi elle se trouve tout on fait près de la fenêtre. Tout en me dirigeant vers ma place, les filles de ma classe me disent toutes bonjour et me lancent des sourires charmeurs. Je suis très populaire dans mon école, même en sachant que je m'intéressais qu'aux garçons, les filles ont continué de me draguer. Ça devient un peu chiant à la fin, elles ne me laissent pas une minute tranquille. Mais le truc pour qu'elles me foutent la paix c'est que Gaara leur lance un regard noir comme il s'est si bien les faire. Il n'est pas la terreur du lycée pour rien. Une fois débarrassé de toutes ses groupies grâce à Gaara, je me dirige vers ma place. Le prof arrive cinq minutes après et les cours débutent. On commence par math, je vais encore me faire chier pas possible.

Les heures défiles et les cours aussi, a la pause déjeuner on est allé manger nos bento sur le toit, notre bande au complet. Puis les cours ont de nouveau repris et maintenant on est en histoire. La cloche sonne pour annoncer la fin des cours, mais bien sûr il faut que le prof nous donne un travail, il nous annonce donc que l'on va devoir faire un exposé. Super, j'adore les exposer.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

-Bien vous me ferez pour la semaine prochaine chacun un exposé, le sujet sur lequel traitera votre exposé est inscrit sur cette feuille. Et surtout prenez se travaille très au sérieux, il comptera pour une grosse partie des points pour l'examen de fin d'année.

Je reçois ma feuille et jette un coup d'œil au sujet que je vais devoir présenter.

_« La famille maudit des Uchiwa »_

Tiens ça me dit quelque chose ça, bon passons, Gaara est en train de m'attendre. Je range ma feuille comme ça dans mon cartable et rejoins mon meilleur ami.

À la sortie de l'école, je pars de mon coté en disant au revoir au groupe. Je repense à mon sujet. Oui j'ai déjà entendu parler de cette famille, mais où, ça je n'en ai aucune idée. La famille Uchiwa… elle est maudite selon les rumeurs qui couraient sur elle. Tous ses membres ont été enterrés au cimetière maudit.

Et là mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, je n'y crois pas, ce même cimetière se trouve sur ma route. Curieux, j'accélère mon pas et arrive enfin en face de ce fameux cimetière.

-Hum… il est… vraiment très glauque.

Ils ressemblent à ceux que l'on voit dans les films d'horreur. Les pierres tombales sont toutes cassées et très sales. Les arbres sont morts et des corbeaux volent par là, il fait très sombre.

-Il manquerait plus que les morts sortent de leur tombe et viennent me bouffer.

Je marche sur le sentier et regarde les noms inscrit sur les tombes. Se sont bien tous des Uchiwa. Plus loin vers le milieu il y a trois pierres tombales plus énormes que les autres. Je me dirige vers elles. La plus imposante des trois est au milieu.

-Fugaku Uchiwa et sa femme Mikoto Uchiwa. Fugaku est certainement le chef du clan.

Mon regard se porte sur celle de gauche.

-Itachi Uchiwa, fils ainé du chef de la famille.

Puis sur celle de droite.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, fils cadet du chef de la famille.

Il y a une photo qui les représente. Mon regard s'attarde sur celle de Sasuke. Il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Ses cheveux sont courts, ils partent en pique derrière et deux mèches encadrent son visage.

-Il est vraiment très beau.

Mon dieu, voilà que je vais me mettre à fantasmer sur un mort, je crois que je ne me sens plus très bien. Il devait avoir environ mon âge quand il a fait cette photo. Son frère ainé lui ressemble beaucoup a par que lui a les cheveux long. Sasuke a les traits de sa mère, tandis que son frère à ceux de son père. Je continue d'inspecter les tombes quand tout à coup mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je regarde qui m'appelle, c'est Gaara. Ah oui c'est vrai je lui avais dit qu'on se rejoignait au parc vers dix-sept heures.

-Allo.

-Naru, c'est moi qu'est-ce que tu fous je t'attends moi.

-Oui désoler je me suis arrêté quelque part et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Ok, dépêche j'en ai marre de t'attendre.

-Désoler.

Ouah ça fait une heure que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression que ça fait à peine dix minutes. Bon ben je reviendrai une autre fois.

-A plus la famille Uchiwa.

**(POV Sasuke)**

La vie est dure, très dure, surtout quand vous êtes rejeté de tous et que votre famille est dite maudite. J'avais dix-sept ans quand moi et toute ma famille avons été assassinés. Je dois dire que de se faire tuer à la hache fait vraiment très mal. Ce con aurait pus faire plus simple et utiliser un fusil. Non une hache, c'est vraiment très originale. Et quoi de mieux pour une famille maudite que d'être enterré dans un cimetière maudit. Alors, celui qui a décidé de nous enterrer là, était le mec le plus con qu'il puisse exister au monde. Avec la rumeur qui courrait sur le cimetière pour être débarrassé de nous définitivement il aurait peut-être du choisir un autre endroit.

Car cette rumeur est bien vraie, les morts qui se font enterrer ici reviennent bien à la vie. Moi et ma famille en sommes la preuve.

Ça fait plus de 200 ans que je suis mort maintenant et que je vois le monde défiler et changer sous mes yeux. Mais mon père refuse que nous quittions le cimetière.

« Nous sommes censé être mort, si jamais quelqu'un nous reconnaissait, dans quelle malheur nous embarquerons nous encore. Donc nous resterons ici à jamais, voilà le destin de notre famille »

Franchement quel destin, je suis mort, j'aurais bien voulu l'être complètement et ne pas revenir à la vie.

Derrière le cimetière, il y a tout un groupe de vieilles maisons abandonnés, c'est là que nous vivions. Le jour j'aime bien aller me promener dans le cimetière, mon frère m'accompagne de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui encore je me prépare à passer une longue journée dans ce cimetière pourri. Je me lève de mon lit, m'habille, descend dire bonjour à mes parents et mon frère puis sort. Et non, je ne déjeune pas, on n'a pas besoin de manger, ni de boire. Je me dirige donc d'un pas las vers l'endroit le plus pourri que je connaisse. Je passe ma journée à voyager dans le cimetière, faire une sieste sous un arbre et me promener entre les tombes et les regarde.

Il est quatre heures, je suis assis derrière un arbre. Je me cache et guette l'entrée du cimetière. Tous les jours, à la même heure, il y a un garçon blond qui passe en face pour rentrer chez lui. Avec le temps j'ai retenu par cœur son physique, il est de la même taille que moi, même âge, cheveux blond, yeux bleu. Il porte toujours un jean taille basse avec des converse noir et une chemise blanche ouverte sur le haut. On peut voir son torse. Il est vraiment très beau, oui je suis homo au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions.

Ah tient le voilà, il arrive en courant, mais cette fois-ci au lieu de continuer tout droit, il rentre dans le cimetière. Mon cœur bat très vite, il est là, dans l'endroit où j'ai passé les 200 ans de ma vie. Il voyage entre les tombes et on dirait qu'il regarde les noms qui sont marqués dessus. Tient il vient de remarquer ma tombe et celle de mes parents.

Faut dire par apport à celle des autres, les nôtres sont vraiment imposante.

-Fugaku Uchiwa et sa femme Mikoto Uchiwa. Fugaku est certainement le chef du clan.

Ah ça voit est si sexy. Oh parle encore que je puisse réentendre ce son si doux et magnifique à mes oreilles.

-Itachi Uchiwa, fils ainé du chef de la famille.

Oh mon dieu, il regarde ma tombe. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa, cadet du chef de la famille.

Ah, il prononce mon nom avec sa voix si sexy c'est encore plus sexy. Bon Sasuke calme toi tu es en train de virer guimauve.

Je le vois qui détaille ma photo. Il admire ma beauté suprême. C'est vrai que je suis vraiment très beau. On avait beau dire que je venais d'une famille maudite, j'avais la côte auprès des filles, elles me courraient toutes après. Malheureusement pour elles, moi c'est les hommes qui m'attirent.

-Il est vraiment très beau.

Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il a vraiment dit sa ? Mes joues deviennent légèrement roses et mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite. Il me trouve beau, je n'y crois pas, il me trouve beau. Ça y est je suis enfin au paradis. (Tu redeviens guimauve u.u)

Il va rester une heure à voyager de nouveau entre les tombes quand tout à coup son téléphone se met à sonner. Il le prend et décroche.

-Allo.

-Naru, c'est moi qu'est-ce que tu fous je t'attends moi.

-Oui désoler je me suis arrêté quelque part et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Ok, dépêche j'en ai marre de t'attendre.

-Désoler.

Il se dirige vers la sortie, il avait un rendez-vous dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste encore un peu. Mais juste avant de sortir, il se retourne et lance.

-A plus la famille Uchiwa.

Mon cœur a raté un battement, ce mec il va finir c'est par me faire mourir une deuxième fois. Tout heureux je lui réponds, mais tout bas pour pas qu'il m'entende.

-A plus Naru.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

Voilà! Tout d'abord d'ésoler pour le retard, ais mon ordi a eu un problème et j'ai du tout recommencer le chapitre mais j'y suis quand même arrivée.

J'espère que sa vous aura plus. A bientôt pour la suite ^^


End file.
